


Birthday Party

by CaryceJade



Series: LazyTown Family AU [8]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Birthday Party, Cake, Family, Gen, M/M, Mention of food intolerance and its results, sportacus is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: It's Tobby and Flobby's birthday!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this.

Robbie was up early, for him anyway, humming merrily to himself. He had two cakes to cook today for Tobby and Flobby’s joint birthday party. Whereas Tobby’s birthday fell in the third week of September, on the nineteenth, and Flobby’s was six days later, on the twenty-fifth, they always had a joint party.

Sportacus slipped down the stairs, wrapping his arms around Robbie’s chest, pressing his head in the slot between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades. “Morning,” he mumbled into Robbie’s shirt. While he was normally one of the first ones up, Saturdays were normally a lazy day, unless it was, like today, something important. 

“Don’t startle me,” Robbie mock-growled, trying not to laugh. “I would hate to drop these.“ He felt Sportacus smile into his back. “And yes, I am making ones that you and Ithro, and Straujárn can eat.” He had cringed initially at his boyfriend’s inability to digest certain things, something that seemed to be genetic, as his father and older brother also shared it, though his sister seemed to have fortunately escaped it, but had risen to the challenge of producing cakes and such that would not make them violently ill, plus met his own meticulous standards for taste. He cringed internally at the memory of the one time that his boyfriend had accidentally eaten something that contained one of the things that his body couldn’t tolerate. Kneeling beside him and holding him between bouts of cramping and vomiting in the bathroom for several hours was not an experience he cared to repeat, though they had been fifteen at the time. 

Getting the first batch together and in the oven, Robbie set the timer, then mixed up the next batch, then sat down at the table, pulling out his history textbook. He had a chapter to read by Monday, and, where he was a slow reader, it took some doing.

Sportacus occasionally pointed out some interesting details, and, as he had already taken the class, things that Professor Rawlings would ask about, but seemed to want to snuggle into Robbie’s side instead, still sleepy at this unusually early hour. 

“When we get both sets on the rack, we can go back to bed for a little bit,” Robbie said.

“Good. Four-thirty is too early, even for me.” He laid his head on Robbie’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Robbie had the irresistible temptation to kiss his forehead as he watched long eyelashes brush his boyfriend’s cheeks.

So he did.

* * *

Several hours later, both cakes were baked, iced, and decorated. One was red, Tobby’s current favourite colour, the other was purple, Flobby’s current favourite colour. Robbie had even emblazoned happy birthday messages on each of the cakes. 

* * *

Early in the afternoon, Robbie, Sportacus, and Ella took the cakes, the rest of the food, and the boys’ gifts to the picnic shelter at the park where the birthday party was being held. Glanni and Ithro were bringing the boys, and Stephanie was riding with Straujárn, who was picking up Milford and his long-time girlfriend, Bessie, on the way. 

Robbie, Sportacus, and Ella arrived first. They put cloths on the tables, set up the cakes and their presents, and put out a couple of games. Then, Ithro and Glanni arrived with the boys, who were waiting anxiously for the other guests to arrive, and soon Straujárn arrived with Stephanie, Milford, and Bessie. 

Ziggy, brought by his eldest brother, Harry, arrived first, followed by Trixie and her mother, Lois. Stingy was dropped off by a chauffeur, looking lonely and uncomfortable, but was quickly drawn into a conversation by Straujárn, who had, noticing when he had confronted the boy’s mother about her false allegations about Glanni a couple of weeks prior, that Stingy, who preferred the name to his actual legal name of Demosthenes, lacked any positive adult role models, as his parents only seemed to be involved when it was convenient for them or would make them look good, and the only other adults consistently in his life were paid to care for him, made an effort to draw him into conversations and friendships with the other kids around his age. Pixel was dropped off by his fathers on the way to a convention, assured that he would go home with Ziggy and Harry, as James, Ziggy’s next-eldest brother, was one of his friends.

After about thirty minutes of playing, Glanni called the kids to the table. He then lit the candles on one cake, while Robbie lit the candles on the other. “Make a wish, you two!” Glanni said, while Robbie moved to get pictures. 

The both blew the candles out at the same time, and nobody saw that they joined hands under the table, making the same wish.


End file.
